NaruSasu or was is SasuNaru?
by Melyx
Summary: Because I'm such a noob and can't tell the difference! *sarcasm* "Today’s the day Sasuke! You’re going to admit that you love Naruto and then have sex with him!" NaruSasuNaru Crackfic...of course. OOC-ness?


**H-hey guys....Yeah, I have't really posted the rest of the Beyond Wonderland story...IM SORRY *runs away and cries*  
B: MEL COME BAAAAAACK.....****  
****  
B: *ahem* So Mel's gone to a corner and is crying now...wait what? Oh, she tells me to tell you that this is just a fic that she wrote when having a conversation about Steretypical Yaoi stories and such that she reads on FanFic. This is just her taking the piss out of it. Oh wait, Mel's back. Bye.**

**Me: So yeah, I hope you enjoy. This is my sad excuse of an apology for not updating with Beyond Wonderland....I'm in year 11 now...and there's so much homework...and...stuff...  
Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: *whips out palm cards* I do not own Naruto, or the characters, or Austin Powers, or Fantastic Four.....yadda yadda yah. Lah di dah.**

**K, story time children! Gather around!!**

* * *

Naruto's POV Bitches!

I woke up to the sweet smell of morning smell... (Whatever that smells like) and the light of the ramen shop shining in my eyes. Or is it the other way around? I got up and danced over to my calendar and marked my 700th day of loving Sakura. Woah! 700...that's a massive number! And if you switch the numbers it makes 007...I really want to watch Austin Powers. He's the greatest ninja ALIVE. Yeah baby!

I turned away from the calendar, kissing the June picture before doing so. My whole calendar consists of pictures that I had taken of Sakura when she wasn't looking. In this picture however, she had seen me and was running towards me in sexual frustration when I took it so the picture came out a bit blurry.

Oh! Today is also my 700th day of hating Sasuke. I fox-trotted over to my other calendar and stared at the June picture of the pale and ghastly creature. He's stupid soulless eyes, and spiky chicken-butt haircut. His stupid sneer. I don't think that I could ever fall in love with him. Ever.  
I punched the picture of Sasuke, the impact causing the walls to crack a little. Dang, I really have to remember that I'm a ninja now and have SUPER AWESOME STRENGTH!!!!!  
I turned and got ready for training.

*cue Musical Montage of Naruto getting ready, which includes him tripping over his trousers while trying to put them on, for comical relief, brushing his teeth and doing the running man*

_Sasuke's POV Bitches!_  
********************

Trust Naruto's daily Musical Montage to wake me up. I was hoping that I wouldn't wake up today. I had took one too many sleeping pills last night hoping that I might have, like, overdosed and died peacefully in my sleep. I'm only telling you this so you further think that I'm Emo.  
Because I'm not, but I want everyone to think I am.  
And the only way to make them REALLY think that I'm Emo is if I killed myself.

I walked emo-lly down the stairs of my empty house. I hadn't cleaned it since my brother killed my parents so there are still blood stains on the floor. I like it this way, because a part of them is still with me. It also makes me seem Emo. I arrived in the kitchen and took out an orange bowl. I then thought of Naruto and jizzed in my pants. I think I must love him. Oh, I feel so Emo right now, loving someone I can never have....

I stared longingly out of the window as if lost in deep thought, hoping someone would walk past and notice how hot I look and take a picture of me.

I stared.

And stared.

No one came. Those bitches.

I looked back at my orange bowl, forgetting why I had got it out. Oh yes, because it reminds me of Naruto. I then carried the bowl back upstairs and put it in my cupboard with all my other things that remind me of him.  
I went to the bathroom to get ready for training. Hmmmm this is really good lighting. I whipped out a camera and took a few MySpace pictures, then quickly uploaded them onto my MySpace using a MySpace-nin-Jutsu. I looked at the sexy beat staring back at me in the mirror.  
_  
Today's the day Sasuke! You're going to admit that you love Naruto and then have sex with him!_

With that thought, I quickly got ready and walked emo-lly to training.....minus the Musical Montage.

Naruto's POV Bitches!  
*******************

OMG Sakura's there! On the bridge! I ran over to her and grabbed her beautiful hands. What I loved most about her hands is that they have five fingers on each hand! Like me!

"Y-you came." I said, romantic music playing in the background. The reply I had received from her though was a slap across the face, caused by sexual frustration of course.

"Of course I came Naruto! We meet for training every day on this bridge! I didn't come for you! Why must we go through this EVERY SINGLE DAY?!" She continued to yell at me in her sexually frustrated state while my eyes trailed down to her ankles. They look really fun to bite. So....tasty...

AH! Trust Sasuke-Teme to ruin my thoughts! I watched as he walked over to us, a dark cloud stalking over his head, raining down on him.  
Man, people can be so Emo these days!

"Hey IDIOT! HOW WAS YOUR EMO MORNING?! DID YOU EAT EMO CEREAL?" I yelled, to show Sakura that I'm so cool and tough. Sakura started from me to him, probably deciding which one out of the two of us was sexier. I'm guessing she thought I was coz she kept glaring at me with sexual frustration.

"I'm going to go now, because the following part of this story can't really go on until I leave because it'd be really awkward if I stayed, and if I did stay the author would probably forget I was there anyway. So I'm just going to make up an excuse that I'm going because I'm going to go and find Kakashi since he's always late." Sakura then skipped off out of the scene to 'go and find Kakashi'. I wonder what she meant be that random speech anyway?

I stared after her, extending my arm out as if I was that elastic guy off of Fantastic Four. The only difference was that my arm stayed a normal size.

__

Sasuke's POV Bitches!  
********************

Who was that pink haired chick? Anyway, OMG Naruto looks soooooo hot right now.  
_  
It's now or never Sasuke....**WOAH WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD?!...**I'm your inner thought, loser. **Oh....whatever**._

I pirouetted over to Naruto and tried to shuffle uncomfortably as I stood. Woah, I am like so close to him right now!

"What do you want? EMO?" He shouted sexily. Hang on, rewind a little bit...  
_  
I woke up to the sweet smell of morning smell...  
_  
No, too far. Go to the bit where he called me Emo just then.  
_  
"What do you want? EMO?"_ I gasped. He....called me Emo! ME! An Emo! I could feel the butterflies in my stomach dancing to the cha-cha. I KNEW I shouldn't have eaten those butterflies on the way to training...

"Naruto....there's something....hang on." I turned to the camera man. "Can we have some background music please? Like something really romantic?" I then huffed and flicked my hair like Emos do, and when I heard romantic music playing, I started again. "Naruto....there's something....I want to tell you. DOBE." I said, using the blush-nin-jutsu so that I looked cute.  
Naruto didn't say anything, so I decided to continue. "I love you and I always have. NARUTO! BABY! BE MINE!"

_Naruto's POV Bitches!  
_*******************

Woah! BOOM! I like Sasuke now! Ever since he admitted his feeling for me. Who's that Sakura chick that I've been obsessing over for ages?

I stared back into his beautiful dark eyes, and almost got lost in them. I screamed and flailed my arms until I was back into reality again, this time deciding to focus my eyes on something other than his eyes.....hmm like his crotch.

"S-Sasuke....I l-love you t-t-t-two........s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry for my s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-stupid stuttering p-p-p-p-p-p-p-problem. It's m-m-m-m-meant to make me s-s-s-s-s-s-s-seem ukeish."

"It is ok my pet. I will love you forever. Now, let's have sex on this bridge!"

"Ok!"

We then had sex in the bridge.

The End.

* * *

**See what I mean by 'sad excuse'?  
Well yeah.  
I hope you found it so lovely. Because I did. I found it so lovely that I rhaped it.  
Yep.**

Oh, I have nothing against Sakura by the way, in case you're wondering. I just like making fun of her how she's so useless at the start of Naruto.  
Ah, and I have nothing against SasuNaru or NaruSasu fanfictions, or the pairing for that matter, I'm just making fun of the stereotypical storylines that some people use :)

**Now review so that I feel loved.  
Or else....actually, I can't really do anything about you not reviewing, but a review WOULD be nice you know?  
Even if it was you telling me how much you hate me and want me to die for 'ruinniiiing ah gud pehring biiiiichhhhh'  
Yeah?**


End file.
